old maid tykki
by hibaritachi
Summary: this story revolve around old maid tykki who still didn't have soulmates. What will happen when he meets our cute lil Allen? yaoi.pls read and review


Disclaimer : didn't own anything except 1 dollar in my checkered pants. t_t''

Tykki was speechless. To say he was very irritated was an understatement. Just this morning, he

was scolded by his father for not getting married at the age of 26. Well,who wouldn't want to? And now, he was stuck with a pair of brat at the young age of 6 years old getting lovey-dovey in front of him. Frankly speaking,he was irritated as hell at the moment. Where was his supposed to meet date? It was getting on his nerve how his father was trying to matchmaking him with random people he didn't even know. He massaged his temples in exasperation. Again, he glanced at the clock at the tower in front of him. At the moment when he pulled out his cancer stick, his supposed to meet date had arrived. He was afraid to lift up his face to see his date's face simply because his father has horrible taste in choosing women or coughmencough. His father's taste was as bad as his choose of wardrobe. His eyebrows twitch every time he remembered his past dates and he proudly declared that his past dates were greatly unsuccessful and always ended in tragedy. Ahahaha, speaking of the great ol' days. "Uhm, mister,are you, by any chance is mister Tykki?''Oh, it's boy this time, Tykki mused. Frankly speaking, he liked boys/men more than women/girl because they bitched all the time and they dried up his money faster like a leech than the time he needed to wear his socks. He lift up his face slowly while gathering his courage. He expected to meet with another horrible monster in disguise, instead, he was entranced by a pair of greyish eyes. He was too absorbed in those eyes that he didn't even notice that his face was nearing the said boy's face in quite a dangerous distance. He inched his face slowly with half lidded eyes that supposed to be his greatest weapon in capturing the heart of the people. He even tried it on ol' prude Leverrier and it was a big success. Leverrier was head over heels in love with him for quite a long time before he managed to get over the fact that he was rejected by Tykki even before he was born. Well,speaking of over conceited. ' Well, that was fast mister, and I bet you didn't even know my name, aren't it?We should start by introducing each other first", the boy said while poking at his chest while batting his eyelashes. What Tykki didn't know was that the boy was smiling maliciously on a reason that will be revealed later.

" Anyway, i'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you."

`****************

" Allen-chan,i don't mean to be rude but are your hair colour and scar on your face is real? I mean,like,natural", Tykki commented while his eyes traveled on the tight pants Allen was wearing. Uhm mister, it's also bothering me for a while but my hair colour and scar is located on my face and surely, it's not down there. I will greatly appreciate it if you stop looking down there because I might call the police nearby for eyes molestation. And are those spectacles real? Are you that blind? Because I cannot see your eyes and even my grandpa won't be caught dead wearing it'' Allen blanched. ''You will regret insulting my eyesight and my beloved spectacles, things that I love the most next to my beloved sister Rhode. Believe me, you will.''Tykki chuckled. Suddenly, Allen's stomach growled. ''Okay, I see your point and may I treat you to a dinner right now because I can almost heard something rumbling rather dangerously.'' Why,thank you. You see, that bastard cross really is a heartless person. I didn't eat anything since yesterday.'' Allen said while interwining his hand with Tykki's. ''And may I know why is that'' he asked concerned. ''You really don't wanna know'' Allen simply said while emitting a dark aura around him. Tykki sweat dropped anime style. ''Now, don't bother about that damned Cross. Let's go stuff ourself with something. And if i'm not mistaken, it's your treat right?'' Allen asked while batting his eyelashes for the second time that day. What Tykki didn't know is that Allen can be categorized with those girl who dried up his money. He grieved for the loss of his money in that black hole,something that Allen called his stomach. He didn't eat the food. He simply inhaled it and tadaa, the food vanished. ''Uhm sir, may I take your order please?'' the waiter with not to mentioned her strikingly frilly pink apron with poorly matched shoes asked. ''Just give me mineral water.''"Tykki dear, the food here is bloody good. Why don't you eat?''.Tykki cringed at Allen's crude language.'' No, thanks because by just watching you eat makes me so full.'' he said and Allen almost can see his eyebrow twitched upward. Although Tykki admit that he, the almighty him did enjoy Allen's company [ tried not to grieve his loss of money ] ,but he was also scared that he might fall for Allen. If that is possible, then he is also considered as a pedophile, right? Oh, the horror. By the looks of it,Allen is still an underage brat that maybe, still wet his pants and drinks milk. Moreover, he is a man, a healthy one that is. What if, what if, what if, what if...At that moment, the wind blew gently at Allen's face and his hair swayed amidst the wind which gives Tykki a very picturesque picture. His mind blanked and filled with Allen's face, his tantalizing eyes, sharp nose and plump lips. Oh, how he wished to have a bite. All negative thoughts about him and Allen as a couple before was dumped into a drain. He didn't want to waste time to kiss Allen's lips. At the moment he wanted to embrace and capture Allen's mouth in a passionate kiss, something, or rather someone, was grabbing him by the collar. He scowled in annoyance but was silenced by a person who, was pointing a rather dangerous item that was called a sword barely 1 cm from his neck. He gulped. He was scared. Shitless. There goes his pride of a man. Right now, he wanted to go and hung himself in the emo corner. Not that it mattered, anyway. "Fuck off. This moyashi's mine.",that miss...err, mister growled and barring his sharp canines. Okay, that was his and only his overactive imagination. "Allen-tan, what is the meaning of this?", he asked. Allen just blinked innocently."It's what you think it was. This effeminate jerk and I are an item", he stated without any hint of guiltiness in his voice. Oh, the pain of being rejected. "Bakanda, I told you not to being too harsh on him. That poor soul is dying, you know? Can't you be a little nicer?. Although he is, undeniably, a freak, I did have a nice time without you. Don't worry. I'm yours and yours only", and to prove his point, they make out in front of his naked eye. There goes his another love interest. Now, he's really dying as an old maid, as his father gladly point out. "Uhm Tykki, I don't have to pay for the food, right? Thanks." Allen pecked his lips. It's just a small gesture and yet, it gives this fluttery feelings in the pit of his stomach. He licked his lips and sure enough, the strawberry flavour is still there. He's not going to give up Allen. He will win Allen's heart and take him from that she-man. He is determined and nothing is going to stop him. Not even his deceased mother. Fin .


End file.
